fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
What To Do With Them?
Every member of the Galactic Senate was present; an emergency meeting had been called. Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood to his feet clasping his old wrinkled hands together. He spoke in a tired tone making his words seem to drag on forever. "Three children have been found in the desert near one of the battle sites. Jedi Master Yoda has appointed Jedi Master Mace Windu the task of training them in the ways of the Jedi." He took several breaths. "The question." He looked around. "Can these children be trusted?" Loud talking began to fill the room and Jar Jar Binks stood to his feet. "Mesa proposes that the Jedi order eliminate these children immediately. Mesa thinks these children are in line with the sith and Count Dooku." Loud clapping filled the room much to Yoda displeasure. Mace Windu walked behind him followed by the three wizards. "What is this place?" Ron asked. "Looks like a meeting of some kind." Harry said. "It is a meeting, a meeting about what to do with you three." Mace Windu explained. They looked at him. "What do you mean what to do with us?" Hermione asked him. "We have to options, kill you or train you in the Jedi order." Mace finished. "KILL US!?" Ron shouted. "But that makes no bloody since didn't they hear what Padme said we're children what can we do?" Mace smiled. "A lot more then you think." He responded. "I agree with Binks the children should be killed as soon as possible." Mas Amedda said standing. "We cannot allow any more of the Republics secrets to fall into the hands of the enemy." Amedda then sat down. Ask Aak stood next. "He is right, the Banking Clan has aligned itself with the Sith along with several others. With this amount of founding the Sith can build more droids then we would be able to stop even with a clone army." Yoda closed his eyes and nodded his head in disgust." Blinded them fear has." He mumbled. "Master Yoda you can't let them kill us." Harry said in a sudden jolt of fear. He turned to Hermione. "We have to get out of here." "Running away will only make things worse upon us." Hermione explained. "Plus, I left the Time Turner at Master Windu's home." "Great we're dead." Ron said bumping into the wall then sliding down to the floor. The door behind them slid open and Obi-Wan walked in followed by Anakin, Padme, and a man wearing an all black robe. Obi-Wan and the other two men stopped but Padme walking right beside Jar Jar Binks and held up her hands for silence. "Listen to yourselves!" she shouted. "You are putting children in league with the Sith! No man in this galaxy would go so low as to appoint children such a dangerous position as to infiltrate the Republic and Jedi order! You are fools for thinking such a thing. Master Yoda has found that each of them carry the power of the force in them that is why he wishes for them to be trained by Master Windu. The more Jedi we have the better." She bowed he head slightly and stepped back. Everyone could not look her in the eyes. He powerful words had stung them all deeply making them realizes what they were doing. Finally Chancellor Finis stood up and stared the entire Senate respectfully. "But it is too late for them to begin their Jedi training. They are past the age that the Jedi have set as a cut off date to take apprentices. Are they not Senator Amidala?" Finis questioned. "Yes they are." Padme responded. "But Anakin Skywalker was as well and he has become one of the best Jedi to date. Imagine three more like him assisting us against those who oppose democracy and the Republic." Several nodded their heads and several murmured agreeing whispers. After five minutes Supreme Chancellor Palpatine stood and spoke. "I have decided that for the better of the Republic the children should be allowed to be taught the ways of the Jedi." Harry, Ron, and Hermione jumped and hugged each other happily. "Now onto the matter of the Clone army," Pamde came over to them and received several thankful smiles and hugs from the three wizards. Yoda led them all out of the room and into the hallway. "Taught the way of the Jedi you will be." Yoda said to them. "Now Kit Fisto." The man with the robe on lowered his hood showing tentacles that hung down the back of his head like huge dreadlocks. "Yes master?" he said to Yoda. Yoda cleared his throat. "Lead the scuba troopers in battle on Mon Calamari you will. Need your underwater expertise we need." He told him. Kit Fisto nodded his head and began to leave. "Begin the children's training today you will." He said to Mace. "Thanks again Padme." Ron said. "Yea thanks." Harry added. "We would be dead without your assistance." Hermione added after that. Padme smiled. "You are very welcome my friends but I must return to the meeting now." she turned and entered back into the Senate meeting. "Obi-Wan, Anakin please accompany us to Ilum I must gather crystals for the children's light sabers." Mace Windu told them. "What's a light saber?" Ron asked. Anakin pulled his from his side and made the blue beam appear. "This is a light saber young one. It is the main weapon of the Jedi. It can cut through any substance of any kind." He instructed them. "Oh that's what they are. I thought those were magic wands or something." Ron responded. "Magic wands? What is a magic wand?" Obi-Wan asked them. Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled their wands from their sleeves. "What are these used for." He asked. "We use them to channel are magical energy and cast spells. Like this." Hermione said and pointed her wand at Anakin's saber. "Wingardium Leviousa." Anakin's wand floated from his hand and over his head then brought it back down. "All of us can do it." She then said. "I have a feeling you three will be very valuable to the force." Obi-Wan said leading them to an elevator. A blurry disguised figure appeared were they were. It pressed a button on its arm and an image of Count Dooku appeared. "Jedi Master Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Anakin Skywalker are heading to Ilum to gather crystals for the children's light sabers." He said. "So Master Yoda has appointed Mace Windu as their master, well they shall be trained well in the force if he succeeds. I cannot allow that return to Geonosis quickly and gather your men then go to Ilum and attack them eliminate them all." "Yes my lord." The figure appeared it was a Clone trooper wearing a red suit with robes dangling from around his waist. He bolted for the elevator and then disappeared again. Category:Fan Fiction